The Mane Six Chronicles: Book 6: The Blossom of the Oasis
by KorvasTerindar
Summary: After receiving a letter from the Canterlot Design Committee, she begins a frantic quest to prove her worth to them. Upon setting out to Canterlot three days after receiving the letter, a curious twist of fate brings her and a distant traveller from Saddle Arabia together. R&R Rarity
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of my Rarity story, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

Rarity sat her sewing table, working away at her latest design, the summer sun pouring in through open window beside her. It had been five months since Twilight and Spike had been married at the beginning of the year, they had remained in Ponyville for most of that time, though it was not uncommon for Twilight and Spike to be gone for days at a time. The knowledge of the ancient dragon city had been filtered out to those Twilight had trusted most so all her friends knew why she had been gone most of the time. Rarity stuck her tongue in her cheek as she turned the fabric over to better inspect the stitching. As she began counting stitches, she allowed her mind to wander back to her friends and the most recent happenings.

About a month ago Applejack had given birth to a healthy baby girl, whom Wind Chaser had named Aiyana, a name of his tribe. When the others had inquired to its meaning, he had simply stated, Everlasting Blossom, to which everyone had approved of instantly. Rarity still smiled brightly when she thought of the little filly, tottering around, rolling in the grass, and showing all the youthful innocence and joy of a newborn. The birth of the little one had been universally welcomed and everyone had been overjoyed when the doctor announced that both babe and mother were fine, Big Macintosh in particular had grabbed the nearest pony, which had happened to be Pinkie Pie, and pull her into a bone crushing hug and spinning on the spot in joy. Rarity had never Known Pinkie Pie to be so eager to escape a hug before, but as her face had about nearly turned blue from the force of the hug, she could understand.

Rarity shifted the garment again and examined its pattern, smiling at the near perfect dress that she had been sewing. The years had been kind to her, her mane had become longer over the years, still kept in her traditional hairstyle that she wore so often, her coat was sleek and well maintained and her eyes still sparkled with a radiant beauty. She was hands down the most beautiful pony in Ponyville, a fact reinforced by both the number of suitors she had previously had and the number of times she was asked out per week. Both numbers were high by anyones standards and though some would say that her looks would corrupt her to vanity, she still possessed a generous and caring heart and always put others before herself. She added a few trims of lace to the dress before finally putting it on a display figure, smiling at her newest work, a gorgeous single piece ball gown, made from white, pink, and magenta silk, in a lovely patterned design of her own creation. The lace she had added bordered the collar of the dress and the forelegs, it came complete with a pearl necklace that she'd obtained in a trade for the materials.

After Smoothing out a few wrinkles from the dress, she turned back to the sewing table and began cleaning up the fragments of material left over from her project. It didn't take her long to clean the area off, as she was so careful with such valuable fabrics, that when she tossed out the last fabric and surveyed the room, she realized that she didn't have anything else left to do. Rarity sighed and trotted over to the stairs, perhaps some time reading in her room would bring her new inspiration. As she put her hoof on the stair, a knock sounded on the door, which piqued her curiosity, she wasn't expecting any mail that she was aware of. Turning around, she walked over to the door and pulled it open, seeing the mailpony with a smile on his face. "Ponyville Mail service, I have a letter for you Ms. Rarity." He reached into his mail bag and pulled out an official looking letter which he handed to her. She thanked him politely before heading back inside, shutting the door behind her. After settling in a high backed chair by her tea table, she opened the letter and read it.

The letter read,

"Dear Ms. Rarity, we are pleased to inform you the the Canterlot Design and Fashion committee has agreed to review your designs for market and publishing in the Canterlot area. You have been requested to come to Canterlot with three of your designs as a sample of your work. These designs will be judged by a panel of Canterlot's current top designers and upon their approval, your designs will be published in the Canterlot area. You have two weeks time in which to prepare the clothes in question., and bring them to Canterlot for review. We look forward to seeing what you have to show us.

Yours Sincerely,  
Canterlot Design and fashion committee"

Rarity squealed in delight as she read and reread the letter several times. She couldn't believe it, she had been chosen by the most prestigious group of designers in Canterlot to display her outfits, it was like a dream come true. She immediately set the letter down on the table and sprinted over to her Sewing table and immediately set to work. If she was going to impress the panel of judges, she'd have to pull out every available trick, pattern, and design that she had ever made. With the thought of fame and recognition in mind, she immediately began her work.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Equestria...

Three ponies walked along in near silence amongst the rolling fields of Equestria. The lead among them strode along in simple, comfortable robes made of soft wool, despite the heat of the summer sun, it didn't seem to bother him or his companions. The hood of his robes was pulled down to reveal a handsome stallion with a solid midnight black coat, his eyes were a deep green, like jade in the light of the evening sun. His mane was tied back in a neat ponytail and his features were lithe and trim, his muscles firm and strong, very little fat was visible on him at all. He was fit, healthy, and as his wide grin exhibited, very cheerful.

His companions stood behind him, the pair of them wore similar attire to his own, but unlike him, both had large saddle bags on their backs, packed to the brim with various goods. The sun hung low in the sky, illuminating the sky with bright orange, red, and gold, a spectacle that the hoodless figure stared at in wonder. "Even this far from home, the setting sun is still just as lovely." The hoodless pony took in a deep breath as the wind blew by him, the other ponies behind him shifting slightly. After another moment or two the pony to the black ponies right stepped forward and asked with a clearly defined accent, "Master Rahimat, shall we set up camp for tonight?"  
The pony called Rahimat turned around to his companion and nodded, "Yes, we are at least 4 days out from the town of Ponyville, we should rest while we are able."  
The other two ponies nodded and removed their saddlebags, extracting tents from within them. Rahimat smiled and turned back to the sunset. So far from home, and yet eager to look through this foreign land for many wonders and treasures. With another deep breath as another breeze blew past him, he turned back his camp and assisted in its construction.

I know it was short, but I'll explain more in the next chapter. :) stick with me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, here's chapter two, took me longer than I thought. I hope you like it.**_

Chapter 2

Rarity sat at her sewing table, her head drooping against her chest as she struggled to stay awake. It had been three days ago that she had received a letter from the fashion and design committee of Canterlot and Rarity had not slept at all during those three days. Despite the crushing fatigued she now suffered, all three of the dresses she'd made to show off to the committee were by far some of her most extraordinary, made from the finest fabrics that she had. She faintly smiled at the lovely gowns before wearily dropping off her chair to the floor, her legs barely supporting her are she trudged over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and a quick splash of ice cold water from the sink.

As she sipped at her cup, Sweetie Belle,her younger sister came in from outside, rolling her eyes at her sisters vain attempts to battle nature. Sweetie Belle walked over to Rarity and promptly demanded, "Rarity, Go to Bed!"

Rarity scowled at Sweetie's near shouted demand and curtly replied, "No."  
Sweetie stomped her hoof angrily and again insisted that Rarity go to bed, to which Rarity became irrationally angry at. Rarity slammed her coffee mug so hard on the counter that it shattered, before wheeling around to Sweetie belle and shouting, "Stop trying to get me to go to Bed! I'm perfectly fine without it! All I need is for that blasted carriage to show up so I can get these dresses to Canterlot and become famous!"

Sweetie recoiled at Rarity's shouting and angrily stamped her hoof before demanding, "Rarity, for the love of Celestia, If you meet the fashion committee like this then it won't matter how pretty your dress are, they'll throw you out on principle. You've got to get your rest."

Rarity's eye twitched and she turned back to the counter, gritting her teeth. She knew what was best for her and that was to get to Canterlot as soon as possible. She didn't want to sleep out of fear of missing her prearranged carriage. She took a few deep breaths before saying, "Sweetie Belle, I am not going to bed and that's final."

Sweetie Belle growled angrily. She was determined that her sister was going to get rest regardless of what she said. Focusing her magic she cast a lasso around Rarity and began pulling her backward. What Rarity did in response was completely unexpected. After being pulled back Rarity snapped, with a primal scream of rage she blew apart the magic lasso that Sweetie Belle had wrapped round her and knocked her sister flying of her hooves. Sweetie Belle landed hard against the floor, the wind knocked out of her from the blast.  
She struggled to her hooves, tears flowing from her eyes as she stared at her older sister who was breathing heavily, her mane disheveled and her eyes bloodshot with a combination of anger and fatigue. Sweetie Belle sniffed before bawling and running up the stairs, hurt in more ways than one.

Once she was out of sight Rarity took a few deep breaths before a look of horror came over her face. Rarity rubbed one of her eyes, brushing away her tears as she said, "What have I done?"  
Without pausing to think she ran after her sister, sobbing near hysterically, arriving outside the door to her sisters room in seconds. She knocked on the door, but received no answer. What she did hear however was the heavy sobs of her sister coming from the room, a sound that only deepened her grief at what she had done. Sweetie Belle had only wanted to help but her kindness had been repaid with aggression, from her one and only sister. Rarity slowly cracked the door open and peered inside, seeing her sister curled up in the bed.

Rarity entered the room softly and moved over to the bed clearing her throat as she came closer. Sweetie Belle visibly tensed, her crying slowing only a little. Rarity sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a hoof on her sisters shoulder. Sweetie Belle jerked away, an acted that made Rarity sob. She reached for her sister again and this time Sweetie Belle turned toward her and yelled, "Go Away!"

Rarity recoiled from her sister and tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into Sweetie Belle's angry face, tears of her sadness still glistening in her eyes. Rarity just sat there starring at her sister for a moment more before hanging her head in shame and saying, "Sweetie Belle, I am so, so sorry for what I did."

Sweetie Belle didn't acknowledge the apology, instead sitting laying there, glaring at her sister. Rarity choked back a sob a little and brushed back a lock of Sweetie Belle's mane, her eyes filled with tears. She leaned in and nudged the top of Sweetie Belle's forehead and saying, "I love you Sweetie Belle, I really and truly do. I'm so very sorry for how I acted. I promise, that never again will my work come between our time together. As soon as this is over, we'll take a nice trip somewhere, just the two of us."

She smiled a little at Sweetie Belle who sat there for a moment in silence before nodding and saying, "That would be okay. I'm sorry for trying to pull you to bed."  
The answer was almost robotic in tone, flat and basic. Knowing that she must surely still be mad at her, Rarity nodded and slid off the bed, leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind her. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself before heading down the stairs, tiredly rubbing her eyes. After she reached the bottom floor, she took a few moments to repair some damage that had been caused by her explosive release of energy. Almost as soon as she was done, a knock sounded on the door. Rarity was pleased, though not surprised to see that it was the carriage she had requested the day before hand, the only time she'd left the house while making her dresses.

After packing the dresses as securely as she could into individual trunks she made to climb into the carriage while the driver loaded the trunks onto the back. Before she could get one hoof in, the door to the house flew open and Sweetie Belle came running out. Rarity turned to her and was grabbed into a tight hug by her sister who wept a little into her shoulder. Rarity put her fore hooves around her sister and held her for a little bit, stroking her mane softly. Her own tears falling as they stood there together.

After a moment or two, Sweetie Belle pulled back and said, "Oh sis, I love you too. I'll be sure to keep the house clean while your gone, also, don't think I'll forget about the trip you promised."  
Rarity chuckled a little and said, "I won't let you forget. I'll see you in a week or so. Be good."

She gave Sweetie Belle a gentle kiss on the forehead and climbed into the back of the carriage. As soon as she was comfortable in the seat, she lifted her hoof to wave goodbye to Sweetie belle but instead passed out and flopped backwards into the seats cushions. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, giggling a little before asking the stallions who were pulling the carriage to give her sister a smooth ride. They nodded in unison and began the trip towards Canterlot.

Several Hours Later...

The carriage that contained the sleeping Rarity was parked on the edge of a sloping hill, the driver and pullers of the carriage taking a break from the long journey. It had been nearly fourteen hours since they had left from Ponyville and they had covered a considerable distance in that time. Despite the number of hours that had passed, the pony they were transporting had yet to wake up, she still lay curled up in the seat of the carriage, oblivious to everything. It was now late in the evening and the driver had decided to call a halt so the pullers could rest. They had chocked the wheels with rocks and now lay sleeping around the campfire they had created. It was almost peaceful...except for one thing.

As the night wore on, the stones that had been wedged under the wheels of the carriage slipped on a bit of loose earth, slowly at first, still holding their load, but finally, after a full hour of pushing, they gave way and the carriage began to roll backwards down the hill. Had the carriage stayed on the road, such a thing as this would have been no problem, however, with no pony to guide or steer it, the carriage rolled right off the road and began to pick up speed on the continuous grade of the hill they had stopped on. The carriage jostled and bumped as it thundered down the hill hitting a bump near the bottom with such force that Rarity was thrown from the seat, colliding painfully with the front of the carriage.

She groaned painfully as she massaged her aching shoulder and threw the curtains of the carriage open, sticking her head out to shout, "Hey, do you mind slowing down and being more care..."  
She gasped in horror as she saw that there was no one to yell at, no driver or pullers, the carriage was completely out of control. Her shock turned immediately to terror as she screamed in panic, looking around wildly for anything that could help her. Unfortunately there was nothing...the area that the carriage was in was a rolling plains scape with grass and rocks, no trees to be found that she could lasso onto to with magic. With no other choice, she kicked the door open and prepared to jump out of the speeding carriage. As she prepared to jump one of the carriage wheels smashed against a sizable rock, tilting the carriage dangerously on the two right wheels.

Rarity held onto the door frame as hard as she could, praying that her grip would not fail her and cause the carriage to fall. Before she could do much else a loud ear splitting crash sounded and the carriage righted itself with a jolt, Rarity was almost sent flying out the open door. She looked over her shoulder and saw the right most upper half of the carriage had been torn off by an impact with another rock. She looked out the door behind the carriage to see if anything else was coming and screamed. With a split seconds notice she threw herself backwards as the runaway carriage sideswiped another large boulder, the metal door of the carriage getting sandwiched against the wood in such a way that made it impossible to open. She desperately kicked at the mangled door in a vain attempt to get it open, but it wouldn't budge!

Desperate, she attempted to force her way through the opening in the front of the carriage, cutting her sides on some of the broken wood as she forced her waist out and onto the drivers seat. After pulling her legs through she looked over the top of the carriage and her heart stopped. A few hundred yards away was a small embankment of rock that her carriage was hurtling towards with frightening speed. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. The ground was so rocky that if she jumped, she would be killed by the impact with the ground and even if she wasn't killed, she would certainly be crippled and unable to help herself. Either way, it looked like this was the end. She opened her eyes and stared at the rocks, getting closer by the second.

"Hold On! I'm Coming!"  
The shout made her jump, she looked to her left and saw a stallion running on an intercept course to the carriage, pulling up beside it seconds later, expertly dodging and evading rocks and ditches. His long cape and cowl billowed behind him as he ran, his slim and muscular body glistening in the moonlight. He looked over at Rarity and said, "If you value life, you must jump!" Rarity looked down fearfully at the ground speeding along beneath her and back over at the rocks behind the carriage, now so close she felt like she could touch them. She looked back to the stallion and without any more hesitation jumped from the carriage with a scream. The stallion lept as well, catching Rarity in his forelegs and twisting through the air, landing painfully on his back with the frightened mare clutched against him.

The carriage hit the embankment and was airborne for only the span of a few heartbeats before it smashed into the ground with a thunderous crash, tumbling over and over across the ground, fragments of wood and metal flying in every direction. It finally came to a stop a hundred yards away, the only thing that remained was a single wheel, broken and battered, spinning slowly, attached to the axle of a mangled pile of wood. The stallion looked back over at the wreckage and sighed, letting his head drop to the ground. After a few moments he looked at the pony in his forelegs and asked, "Are you alright?"

Rarity shook her head, sobbing against his chest. He squeezed her a little and said in a calming voice, "Oh, it will be alright, your safe."  
Rarity's head snapped up and she said with obvious anger, "It won't be alright my dresses and future are ruined."

The stallion just starred at her, believing that he surely must have misheard her. But no, she instead got up of the ground and ran over to the carriage, a look of desperation on her face. She arrived at the wreckage in a matter of moments and began to pull apart pieces of wood and metal, searching for the dresses she toiled for so long to make. The stallion rolled to his feet while two more hooded stallions arrived on either side of him, worriedly asking about his well being, he dismissed their worrying and instead walked over to the pony who still frantically searched through the wreckage. Before he got there, she slowly bent over and pulled up a fragment of pink cloth and dropped onto her haunches, staring in despair at the fabric in her hooves.

When he arrived at the edge of the wreckage he asked again, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes on the back of her hoof before saying, "No, I'm not, you see this!"  
She brandished the scrap of fabric in his direction, "This was the culmination of my life work! All my dreams and hopes for the future were ridding on the three dresses I spent the last three days making. Now they're gone and I'll never get another chance."

The stallion raised an eyebrow and shook his head before saying in a firm and slightly annoyed tone, "Are you of an unsound mind? You were nearly killed and all you can think of are bits of cloth and lace? Take comfort in the fact that these dresses you speak of can be replaced, you cannot. I'm sure that your friends and family would agree with me." The tone of his voice, and obvious accent, caught her attention and she calmed somewhat as she listened to him. He was right of course, her life was more important than the dresses and she certainly did not want Sweetie Belle or her parents to have to go through the pain of losing her. She looked back down at the fabric in her hands before sighing heavily and throwing it aside.

She got to her feet and brushed herself off, wincing in pain when she brushed against the cuts on her sides. She brought her hoof up and saw stains of crimson on them, her heart skipping a beat at the sight. She looked over at the cuts and saw a three inch gash on either side, drops of blood running down her sides from the wounds. She sighed and carefully walked to her savior, trying to smile as she said, "My name is Rarity, what's yours?" The stallion had noticed the wounds on her sides and motioned to the ponies behind him. They nodded and moved over to Rarity, who took a step or two backwards away from them.

They stopped moving before looking back at the one who had ordered them forward. He spoke to them in a language that she did not understand and they reached into bags slung over their backs, pulling out bandages and ointments. The stallion who had saved her said, "My name is Rahimat. I am a trader from Saddle Arabia. These are my servants. I have instructed them to tend to your injuries, if you would allow it."

Rarity looked at the ponies on either side of her and nodded, allowing them to approach. They were careful in their task, using cotton from their medical bags to gently apply the ointment and clean the wounds, she nearly screamed when both applied a medicine that burned fiercely before the cut and the area around went numb. She looked back and saw them produce a needle and silk thread, her eyes snapping forward to stare at Rahimat, trying to erase the image of what she had seen. She felt nothing as they stitched the skin together and sighed in relieve when they wrapped the long bandage around her sides.

After another moment or two the two servants moved back to stand behind their master and Rahimat asked, "Tell me, from where are you from?"

Rarity pointed off in the general direction she had come from before saying, "The town of Ponyville, it's out that way, I think."

Rahimat smiled and said, "That is good news, I and my compatriots were heading towards Ponyville to conduct some trade, perhaps you would like to travel with us."

Rarity shifted a little before saying, "I really should get to Canterlot, at least to tell the Fashion committee that I'll be unable to deliver my dresses before the deadline."

Rahimat raised a forehoof and said, "Let me handle that, I have some connections that can straighten this out for you."

Rarity looked a little relieved and nodded her consent. Rahimat spoke once more to his companions who nodded and retreated back the way they had come while he walked to stand beside Rarity.  
He bowed to her and motioned off in the direction of Ponyville. Rarity smiled a little and began to walk off in towards it, Rahimat following beside her.

_**How'd I do, review me and let me know. Chapter three is coming.**_


End file.
